warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Lords
The Fire Lords is a Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Space Marines Chapter. Their Founding date has not been officially established. There is no definite information on what Chapter's gene-seed was used in the Fire Lords' creation. There are several theories on the subject, though it is generally believed that the Imperial Fists are the true source of the Fire Lords' gene-seed. The Fire Lords' homeworld is the volcanic planet of Mundus Pyra. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Scouring of Bellicas (990.M41)' - The Fire Lords Chapter descended on the Tomb World of Bellicas and proceeded to exterminate the Necron menace and avenge the destruction of the Emperor's Swords Space Marine Chapter. *'The Grissen Campaign (Unknown Date.M41)' - Due to a clerical error in the Imperium's labyrinthine bureaucracy, the once-prosperous world of Grissen had essentially gone unnoticed by the Adeptus Administratum for millennia. A mid-level functionary discovered that the planetary tithes were now some 8,000 years overdue. An Imperial Guard regiment was immediately raised to bring the Emperor's law back to Grissen. When the regiment found itself overwhelmed by the sheer ferocity of the rebel warriors they found on the surface of the planet, they requested support. A task force from the Fire Lords Chapter, under the command of Captain Jaric Phoros, joined the fray. At first the Space Marines made little progress. The natives were so entrenched that even the most devastating incendiary orbital bombardments made scant impact on their positions. Nonetheless, the Imperial decree was that Grissen should be brought back into the fold. Grissen would prove an excellent recruiting ground for the Imperial Guard, and so Phoros held back from ordering an all-out Exterminatus. Biting back his mounting frustration, Phoros directed his Techmarines to construct a weapon that would win the war. Within a week of the first Land Raider modifications that ultimately created the Land Raider Redeemer variant, the Fire Lords took Grissen's capital city. Within a month, the largest planetary faction was suing for peace and Grissen was part of the Imperium once more. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Fire Lords precede assaults with a barrage of incendiary missiles, and hurl themselves at the charred foe before the flames have burnt themselves out. The Fire Lords prefer planetary assaults and following their incendiary orbital bombardment they unleash Thunderfire Cannons and Land Raider Redeemers. For mopping-up exercises, the Chapter deploys Tactical Squads in Drop Pod assaults. Another unusual practice of the Chapter is for individual Fire Lords to have their teeth replaced with shards of razor-sharp stone, each with the appearance of a primitive arrowhead or spear tip. When they bite down, their clenched jaws spark, igniting their Promethium-swilled breath. They can then send a gout of flame into an enemy's face when engaged in close combat. Chapter Beliefs As Sons of Dorn, the Fire Lords are known to take part in the Feast of Blades, a traditional competition that is held centennially to foster the bonds of brotherhood and maintain relations between the various Imperial Fists' Successor Chapters. This traditional contest helps to strengthen these bonds of fraternal friendship and to temper them through vigorous competition. Another curious practice of the Fire Lords is the Chapter's penchant for ritualistic tattoos. Most Fire Lords Astartes are walking illustrations – every part of their bodies has been inked to represent the swirling inferno they wish to bring to their foes. Their flesh usually displays illustrations curled with flame and fury, while the blackened dome of their skulls are made to appear spiky and soot-smeared, like the burned stubble of Agri-World fields. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Fire Lords' Power Armour is painted red, with a yellow helmet, greaves, vambraces, Aquila, and Chapter markings. Chapter badge The Fire Lords' Chapter badge is a black fist with yellow flame on a red background. Land Raider Redeemer In the wake of the Grissen Campaign, Captain Phoros disseminated his new Land Raider design's schematics. Having always been possessed of a sardonic frame of mind, he named the new Land Raider pattern "Prometheus" after a god from an ancient Terran legend who brought fire to men. He changed the official designation to Land Raider Redeemer only upon learning that the name was already taken by a Land Raider variant developed by the Salamanders. Nonetheless, the original Land Raider Redeemer still serves in the Fire Lord's 2nd Company, the name Prometheus resplendent on its flanks and honoured in the Chapter's histories. Sources *Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition), pp. 27, 30, 49, 83 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' *''Legion of the Damned'' (Novel) by Rob Sanders Gallery File:Fire_Lords_Tactical_Marine.jpg|Fire Lords Tactical Marine Category:F Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium